Computer techniques for assisting recombinant DNA research were developed. Software developed in this project include DNA:DRAW for publication quality displays of DNA sequence information and DNALAB for analysis of restriction enzyme effects in cloning experiments. Preliminary work began on PROFIND, incorporating an algorithm for detecting the protein start condon, using classification and regression tree (CART) methodology to find protein coding regions in long stretches of DNA.